


Love and Life and Love

by missshiroganes



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Mild Sexual Content, Multi, Seven Minutes In Heaven Game, Spin the Bottle, nothing actually happens but it is heavily implied
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:01:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23747233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missshiroganes/pseuds/missshiroganes
Summary: This is where I will be posting oneshots of my favorite Danganronpa ships. Please feel free to leave suggestions/requests in the comments!
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito, Naegi Makoto/Togami Byakuya
Comments: 2
Kudos: 88





	1. Chewing Gum (Hajime x Nagito)

Hajime truly prided himself on his ability to keep composure. He’d been through a lot in his life, a  _ lot _ of chaos due to crazy friends, but that was before he met Nagito. Really, he could have handled anything before they met, and then Nagito’s incessant flirting quickly began, and his resolve was very quickly reduced to absolutely nothing. Because it wasn’t everyday you had a really cute guy flirting with you. And Hajime, bless his heart, couldn’t ever find a way to properly scrape together a response.

He’s sitting with Nagito after school on one of the many benches on the school property as he helps the other with his work when the most extreme example happens. Hajime, while waiting for his friend to finish, fishes through his bag to grab his gum. He pops the last piece in the pack into his mouth, tucking the empty case into one of the pockets of his backpack. He watches carefully as Nagito seems to struggle a little with his math problem, only for him to perk up and turn to Hajime. 

“Ah, Hinata-kun, could I have some gum, too?” Nagito asks sweetly, fiddling with the pencil in his hand. “You don’t have to, of course!”

Hajime frowns a little. “Sorry, that was my last piece. You can have some when I get more, though.”

Nagito looks like he’s thinking. Hajime sweats. “No worries, Hinata-kun!” he assures, sitting up straight. “We can share, after all!”

“We can  _ what? _ ” Hajime says, eyes so wide he’s sure he looks like a goldfish. “I don’t… I don’t think I understand?”

Nagito doesn’t respond, instead setting his book and homework aside. He moves closer. So much so that their shoulders are flush together. Hajime is sure he’s going to combust. 

“What are yo--”

“Shhh,” Nagito replies, leaning in and promptly kissing Hajime, who is very surprised to say the least.

Hajime had an inkling of a feeling that Nagito was interested in him, but he didn’t know it went  _ this  _ far. He’s stiff for a few seconds until he realizes that’s obviously not how you kiss someone. As soon as he reciprocates, Nagito is smiling against his lips, a long and thin hand resting on his knee. Hajime is a little embarrassed at the idea of kissing in the middle of one of the school’s many courtyards where literally anyone could walk past and see, but it’s definitely not everyday he gets the opportunity to be kissing a cute guy. 

And then Nagito’s tongue is in his mouth and Hajime is very sure he’s going to die today at right this instant. Without any sort of warning, the kiss ends. Hajime is very, very confused. That is, until he realizes his mouth is suddenly very empty.

“Thanks for the gum, Hinata-kun!”


	2. Bitter Cold (Makoto x Byakuya)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Byakuya lends Makoto his jacket on an especially cold day. Makoto is then spun into a wild turn of events.

Makoto had a really bad problem. Like, a really  _ really  _ bad problem. The problem exactly? Well, he kind of sort of had a giant crush on none other than his somewhat arrogant friend, Byakuya. His friends didn’t really understand it based on the way Byakuya treated everyone, but they didn’t know him like _ he  _ did. They’d spent countless nights spilling their hearts out (albeit Byakuya worded it all in his own special sort of way) and getting to know one another, and although his friend acted differently in public most likely due to embarassment, Makoto knew otherwise. 

Today had been an especially cold day, and although Makoto adores wearing layers, even his hoodie and his blazer just weren’t enough to keep himself warm in the lunchroom. It was probably due to the large amount of windows, but either way, it wasn’t enjoyable. He visibly shivers when Byakuya sits down next to him, a healthy amount of space between them, and he immediately seems to notice.

“What, are you disgusted by my presence? I would have never expected something like that from you, Naegi,” Byakuya remarks in a serious tone. Makoto, however, knows that this is a joke.

“N-no, it’s just really cold in here today,” Makoto replies, stuttering as his teeth clatter somewhat. “I guess I read the temperature wrong on my phone for today…”

Byakuya just rolls his eyes. “What, do I have to solve everything for you? I’d pay money to see you come to school prepared.” Despite his playful insults (that are not said in a fun tone whatsoever), he shrugs off his blazer and hands it over to Makoto. “If you get anything on that, you’re going to owe me greatly.”

Makoto really wants to deny it. Like,  _ really  _ wants to. He’s sure that wearing Byakuya’s blazer might be embarrassing for him. But there was no way he was going to deny the perfect opportunity to have a piece of Byakuya with him all day. “Thanks,” he mumbles, slipping the jacket on over his own plethora of them. The sleeves are nearly outlandishly long on him, and he has to struggle to even use his fingertips. He’s nearly swimming in it. He feels significantly less cold at the very least.

When nobody seems to be listening, Makoto is absolutely _ certain  _ Byakuya mumbles the word “cute” under his breath.

\--

Makoto tosses his backpack on the floor of his room, kicking off his shoes. He takes a breather before walking into the kitchen to grab a snack. His sister, Komaru, is texting away on her phone. She briefly looks up at him with a smile, only to do a very dramatic double take.

“Uhh… Makoto?” Komaru asks, concern in her voice. 

“Yeah?”

“Where did you get that jacket?”

Makoto looks down at himself only to realize he’s still wearing Byakuya’s blazer. He then promptly makes a strange, squeaky noise in surprise. “Oh… Oh my god… I forgot to give Togami his jacket back!”

Komaru snickers. “Wait, he lent you his jacket?”

Makoto is too panicked to even notice she’s going to use this as bait to further make fun of his crush on Byakuya. He’s busy digging his phone out of his pocket and calling Byakuya instead. 

“Hello, this is Byakuya Togami speaking. Make it quick.”

“T-Togami, it’s Naegi. I… forgot to give you back your jacket. I don’t think you really trust me to just hold onto it until tomorrow so…”

“Hmph. I should have known you would have forgotten. I will have Kodama pick you up to bring you over here. I hope you know meetings are being cancelled because of your forgetfulness. Go ahead and just bring things to stay over. I’m sure you’ll find a way to accidentally get stuck here, too.”

Makoto is unable to hold back a grin. That was definitely Byakuya’s way of letting him know he wanted to have a sleepover. “O-okay. I’ll make sure to get everything ready! S-see you then!”

The moment Byakuya hangs up, Makoto fumbles with his phone and makes a sound that can only be described as audibly keysmashing. Komaru nearly chortles.

“Tell mom and dad I’m gonna stay the night, okay? I’ll see you later!” Makoto says, so excited that he’s oblivious to Komaru’s amusement. 

Rushing into his room, he packs a change of clothes into his backpack and all of his toiletries. Makoto zips it up quickly and slings it over his shoulder before practically floating out the door. He doesn’t even have to wait long before one of Byakuya’s assistants has arrived in a sleek, black car. He doesn’t bother with saying anything, knowing that Komada in particular does not enjoy conversation. Instead, he enjoys the rather peaceful car ride, bouncing his leg nervously. 

The moment he arrives, he bids Komada a shy “thank you” before being led inside Byakuya’s house by his butler. Byakuya is waiting for him in the foyer, arms crossed. 

“Finally. Took you long enough,” Byakuya grumbles. “Follow me.”

Makoto follows Byakuya as he asks, shyly waving to the various maids working as he does. They reach Byakuya’s room, where Makoto sets down his bag. Byakuya shuts the door rather loudly.

“You,” Byakuya growls, turning to Makoto. “You did this on purpose, didn’t you? If you just wanted to come over, you know you can just ask.”

Makoto shakes his head. “No, really, I honestly forgot! I meant to give it to you this afternoon, but Sayaka distracted me…”

Byakuya seems strangely displeased by that response. “You and Maizono are not dating, correct?”

“Wha--? Where did you hear that? We totally aren’t!” Makoto replies. “Wait, I said that wrong. I just, we aren’t dating. She’s already with someone else and I already like someone else, so it’s definitely never going to happen.”

“Who exactly are you interested in, Naegi?” Byakuya asks, looking even  _ more  _ grumpy by the second.

Makoto sweats. “I-- I mean, I can’t say who, I mean, I’m pretty sure he’s not into men!”

“He?” Byakuya notes inquisitively. “I didn’t peg you to swing that way, to be honest.”

Makoto sweats even more. “H-have I not told you I’m bi? I-- I could have sworn I did!” 

Byakuya steps closer, and suddenly, Makoto’s backed against the door. “Tell me, Naegi. Who is it?”

“I… I  _ can’t. _ ”

Byakuya sighs. “Do I have to spell it out for you? I want to know because I don’t want to keep wasting my time pursuing you.”

Makoto is… very shocked. “P-pursuing me?!” He can’t help but feel really stupid. Really, he should have realized it with this constant special treatment, but he just assumed that it was just how Byakuya treats all his friends. “I… yeah… it’s you.”

“Good,” Byakuya says. That’s all he says before cradling Makoto’s face and pressing a surprisingly soft kiss. “I want you to have something, then.”

Makoto, who’s still utterly shocked by being kissed, just nods his head rather dumbly.

Byakuya releases Makoto completely and goes to rifle through his desk, procuring a ring. He takes Makoto’s left hand and slips it on his ring finger. “There. Now everyone will know you are taken by me.”

Makoto looks down at his hand, snorting. Inscribed on the ring are the words ‘property of Byakuya Togami.’ “I… wow.”

“It’s not an engagement ring. But I don’t want anyone starting any funny business,” Byakuya explains. “So now that everything is all settled, I’d enjoy being able to spend time with my boyfriend.”

Makoto flushes red at the endearment, but nods his head in agreement. “Well, I’ll be here all night.”

“Oh, I know. Why do you think I had you stay the night?”

Makoto is very sure he’s in for a wild ride.


	3. First Day Jitters (Makoto x Byakuya)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Makoto is very nervous about his first day of being principal of Hope's Peak. Luckily for him, his husband his there to help.

Makoto is stressed. Like, not your ordinary sort of stressed, but  _ unbelievably  _ stressed. He had been dealing with students all day. Sure, he knew what he was getting into by becoming the principal of the new Hope’s Peak, but he really wasn’t prepared to deal with this many students on the first day. 

Sure, he had plenty of help from his coworkers, but Makoto really couldn’t handle any more complaining. He desperately needed a break, and he needed one now. His eyes meet with Byakuya’s from across the room, and he can see the sympathy on his husband’s face. He turns to his sister, exasperated. “Can you take over for me for a bit? I… really need a break.”

Komaru flashes him a thumbs up, taking his seat to help fix schedules. Makoto sighs in relief, walking over to Byakuya’s station, which, thankfully, is much more empty. 

“Hey, can you come with me for a minute?” Makoto asks, fiddling with his tie. 

Byakuya nods. Makoto is appreciative of the lack of words. 

Makoto leads the way to his office, shutting the door behind both of them. He breathes a sigh of relief. “Sorry, I just needed to get out of there but I didn’t want to be alone.”

“Hey now,” Byakuya says, taking Makoto’s hand into his own. “You don’t need to stress yourself out, angel. You’re doing just fine.”

Makoto frowns. “I didn’t expect there to be so many problems on the first day. I was hoping it would run way smoother.”

Byakuya cups Makoto’s cheek with his free hand, thumb stroking his face. “It’s like this at any school. You aren’t doing anything wrong.” He lifts up their joined hands to kiss Makoto’s knuckles. “If it weren’t for first day chaos, we wouldn’t know each other, would we?”

Makoto can’t stop his smile at the thought. 

_ On his first day at Hope’s Peak, Makoto honestly had no idea where he was supposed to be. Even with the map and his schedule, he couldn’t even seem to wrap his head around the idea of where his third period class was. He was busy trying to make sense of it all when he ran into none other than Byakuya Togami. His blood runs cold. He’d heard all about this guy online, so needless to say, he’s absolutely certain he’s gotten off on the wrong foot with the most powerful guy in the school. He sweats nervously. _

_ “Ah! I’m really, really sorry, I wasn’t watching where I was going, I--” _

_ “Quiet.” _

_ Makoto finds himself very quickly shutting up, face heating up. Since when did he become this much of a pushover? He gets up onto his feet after picking up his dropped things, neck aching with how much he has to crane it to make eye contact with Byakuya.  _

_ “Who are you again?” _

_ Makoto smiles nervously. “Um, my name is Makoto Naegi. I’m the Ultimate Lucky Student. Y-you’re Byakuya Togami, right? Ultimate Affluent Progeny?” _

_ Byakuya smiles. “Good to know you at least know something, at least. Perhaps you aren’t as much of a waste of time as I thought. What class are you looking for?” _

_ Makoto grins dumbly. “O-oh, uh, here.” He hands over his schedule to Byakuya, who looks over it briefly. _

_ “Hm. It seems we are going to the same class. Follow me, then.” _

_ Makoto is barely given a chance to follow him with how long Byakuya’s strides are, but he somehow keeps up. Even though Byakuya seemed rather cold, he had a feeling he had made his first friend at this school. _

Makoto looks up at Byakuya fondly. “I guess you’re right.”

“I know I am. Now then,” Byakuya says, running a hand through Makoto’s hair. “Are you ready to go back out there or do you need more encouragement, handsome?”

“Could I have a kiss? For good luck?” Makoto asks, biting his lip.

Byakuya grins. “Anything for you, my angel.” 


	4. 7 Minutes in Hell (Nagito x Hajime)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hajime gets roped into a game of Seven Minutes in Heaven at a party. Things seem to go better than planned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was my first request!!!! i really hope you like it :P

Hajime frowns. He really didn’t want to be at this party at all. Ibuki had practically dragged him here. He would have left if she wasn’t his ride. So, for now, his plan was to stay out of literally everything and just keep himself occupied on his phone. Sure, it was just a party with all their friends, but it was  _ also  _ a party with all of their friends, meaning that literally anything could happen. He glances up from his phone as he sees them finish yet another round of Cards Against Humanity. It’s probably the worst thing he could have done, because he locks eyes with none other than Nagito as they discuss their next plans. He was about to get roped into something  _ terrible.  _

“What’s that, Hinata-kun? You wanted to join in on 7 Minutes in Heaven?” Nagito asks, grinning devilishly. 

Hajime goes to deny it, but everyone excitedly shouts over him. He sighs. There’s no getting out of this one.

After Kazuichi chugs his soda bottle, they sit in a circle. Nagito sits next to him. Hajime holds back a protest. They’re friends, but he is a little frustrated that he’s been put in this situation. Kazuichi, blinded by his hubris, spins the bottle first. And then…

It lands on Nekomaru.

Kazuichi tries to get out of it by attempting to escape to the bathroom, but everyone quickly scolds him for it. Nekomaru seems quite indifferent to the idea, although it seems like he’s not planning on doing anything crazy. He seemed quite interested in Akane, anyway.

Nekomaru says something funny the second they go into the closet, and they hear muffled laughter as the door closes. It continues on for a while after, too. It’s pretty obvious nothing raunchy is going to happen.

Nagito leans over to Hajime, who visibly jumps. “Hinata-kun, I think my good luck is going to happen.”

Hajime rolls his eyes. “What, are you hoping for anyone in particular or something?”

Nagito grins. “You.”

Before Hajime can respond, thanks to his sputtering over his words, the door swings open, and Kazuichi and Nekomaru fistbump before sitting back down. All the attention turns to Ibuki, whose turn is next. Hajime zones out the second it lands on Mikan. This is why he didn’t want to come. He’d probably land on someone like Hiyoko, who would beat the shit out of him the whole time, probably. Seven minutes fly by, and Ibuki flashes a peace sign to everyone. Mikan almost trips and falls, but Ibuki catches her.

Hajime feels himself tense up when everyone turns to Nagito. It feels like seconds turn into minutes when he spins the bottle. He has a feeling that Nagito might be right about his luck.

And when it lands on him, he can’t even bother to be surprised. Hajime simply stands up, taking Nagito with him by the collar of his shirt. He ignores the sly comments and instead leads him toward the closet, shutting the door behind them. The moment the door shuts, Nagito’s mouth is on his, and he’s pushed against a wall. Hajime is quick to reciprocate, hands moving to tangle in platinum blond hair. Nagito’s hands are already sneaking underneath Hajime’s shirt, feeling at the smooth skin of his abdomen.

Hajime bites Nagito’s bottom lip, and is unsurprised when a tongue runs over his own soon after. He grips a little harder at Nagito’s hair, which rewards him with a little noise at the back of the other’s throat. He breaks the kiss, breathing hard. 

“Why did we wait until now to do this?” Hajime asks, eyes darting back and forth from Nagito’s eyes to his lips. He presses a few more chaste kisses to his lips, finding himself unable to get enough.

“I don’t know, Hinata-kun,” Nagito mumbles, smiling stupidly. “Maybe because I know you’d be too scared to otherwise.”

Hajime frowns. “Are you trying to call me a coward?”

“Maybe.”

Hajime, in the heat of the moment, gets onto his knees. “Would a coward do this?” he asks, and just as his hands go to unzip Nagito’s pants, the door ceremoniously swings open. Hajime is pretty sure he’s going to die of embarrassment. 

“Oh, Hinata-kun, do you need help up? You should really be more careful!” Nagito says, feigning surprise. “We were just talking, and he tripped over one of those boxes.” He swiftly knocks one over, making sure it’s not obvious.

Chiaki, who was the unlucky person to open the door, nods knowingly. “Hinata is very clumsy.”

Hajime, who is  _ very  _ appreciative, grabs onto Nagito’s hand to stand up. Heir touch lingers for much longer than just friends would, but Chiaki doesn’t seem to point it out. They walk out of the closet, Nagito a little visibly disheveled, but he always seems to look that way anyway, so it’s not noticeable to the untrained eye. The moment they sit back down, it’s Hajime’s turn. He spins the bottle quickly, and to no one’s surprise, it lands on Nagito  _ again.  _

“Looks like you can actually prove you’re not a coward,  _ Hajime, _ ” Nagito whispers in his direction.

Hajime is in for a long night.


End file.
